


Balkefield Kisstober 2020: Day 13, Birthday kisses

by ChapstickJunkie



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27000229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChapstickJunkie/pseuds/ChapstickJunkie
Summary: Will hates his birthday.Tom loves Will.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Blakefield Kisstober 2020





	Balkefield Kisstober 2020: Day 13, Birthday kisses

**Author's Note:**

> As someone who dislikes their birthday, I like to think that Will is the same way. Something about being the center of attention mixed with the existential dread of getting older...
> 
> I also think that Tom is 100% celebrity crushing on Chris Evans because he loves a good himbo.

Will didn’t like his birthday. Tom knew that. 

They had dated for almost three years before Tom learned when Will’s birthday even was. 

“I need to know, for the insurance papers, that’s it.” 

Will chewed his lip thoughtfully before responding, “December 22nd. 1995.” 

Tom’s pen scratched on the paper, “You’re a Capricorn.”

Will hummed. “I suppose.”

Tom flipped to the next page. “You don’t act like one.”

Will laughed, “What does that mean?”

Tom shrugged. “My mother’s a Capricorn.” And then he was taking a sip from his peach tea and burning his tongue and the conversation ended.

“Good morning darling.”

Will opened his eyes to see Tom’s face above him, noses almost brushing.

“Good Morning?” Will’s nose scrunched up as Tom leaned down to pepper kisses across his face. “Is there a reason you’re so excited today?”

Tom giggled in between kisses, “Am I not allowed to be excited to spend time with my favorite person?”

“It’s a bit disappointing for you if I’m your favorite person.” Will noted.

“Nope.” Tom popped the p sound between his lips. “You’re my favorite.”

“More than Chris Evans?” Will teased.

Tom laughed, rolling off of Will and standing up, “He’s a close second.”

Will trails after Tom into the kitchen. Tom is already sitting on the counter, stirring a cup of tea. 

“How did you make that so fast?” Will yawns.

“I microwaved the water.” Tom grins cockily as Will’s face screws up in disgust.

“You’re a traitor to England.” 

“Maybe.” Tom shrugs. “But I’ve got plans, and it’s already ten.”

Will glances at the calendar on the wall behind Tom. The 22nd. “Tommy you know I don’t like to-“

“It’s not birthday plans.” Tom hopped off the counter. “Just normal plans.” He passes a cup of tea into Will’s hands, kissing him on the cheek as he starts out of the kitchen.

Will sighed, taking a sip.

“Oh!” Tom calls over his shoulder. “I microwaved that one, too!”

It turns out that all of Tom’s not birthday plans involve doing very birthday like things.

Tom takes Will out to his favorite bookstore and they laugh through the aisles until the woman behind the register starts to give them strange looks. They take the long way home, walking through the park, pinkies linked. 

When they get home Tom pulls a bag of brown bananas from the freezer, so overripe they’re on the brink of becoming sludge. 

“Oh my god.” Will carefully takes the bag from Tom’s outstretched arm, “They’re perfect.” He laughs, “How long have you been planning this?”

Tom smiles proudly, “What do you mean? This is just a normal day.”

Will kisses him quickly in thanks, reaching to pull ingredients out from the cabinets. Tom puts on music and they dance around the kitchen, sliding into each other as they work. They make two loaves of banana bread. Will watches as Tom adds chocolate chips to his. 

“That’s going to be disgustingly sweet.”

Tom grins, tipping the bag of chocolate chips further into the bowl, “Exactly.”

Banana bread isn’t the last surprise of the day. 

They watch Will’s favorite movie cuddled together on the couch. 

They play a neverending round of Uno until Peanut jumps up on the table knocking all the cards to the floor.

They walk down to Lauri’s and Eleanor and Tom make dinner. It goes about as well as you’d expect, Tom and Eleanor both insisting they were “head chef” and therefore the one in charge.

It’s late by the time Will and Tom tumble back into their flat. The moon is barely bright enough to light the small living room, and Tom scurries around, setting all their lights to a soft, yellow glow. The light shines golden on the lines of Will’s face, and Tom smiles softly, pulling his phone out of his pocket. 

“What are you doing?” Will laughs fondly.

“Shh” Tom presses play on his phone and soft, sweeping music fills the flat. Tom steps into Will’s space, wrapping his arms lazily around his boyfriend. “Dance with me?”

Will adjusts his arms, pulling Tom closer. Tom sighs happily, looping his over Will’s shoulders until they’re swaying together, foreheads touching in the dim light. 

“Thank you,” Will whispers gently.

Tom hums, questioningly, too distracted by the feel of Will so close to him to truly focus on the conversation.

Will pulls back until Tom is forced to look up at him. “This was the best Not-Birthday I’ve ever had.”

Tom giggles, bringing their foreheads back together, “Happy Not-Birthday, Will.”

Will tilts his head just an inch and Tom’s mouth falls perfectly against his own. Will can almost feel Tom’s smile against his lips. Will kisses him lazily, drunk on the love for his boyfriend swelling in his chest. It’s so perfect. It’s better than perfect, it’s real. It’s the love Will never thought he’d have. 

Tom breaks the kiss, taking Wills hands in his own as he steps away.

Will whines slightly at the loss of contact, “What are you-“

Tom cuts him off with a kiss, blush rising in his face as he leads Will towards their bedroom, “Let’s just say I have a few more Not-Birthday plans.”


End file.
